building the world around you
by psycheros
Summary: Jumin dan Jihyun, dari berbagi bekal di bawah pohon dedalu hingga peluru yang menembus dada salah satunya. Canon divergence.


Jumin Han duduk sendirian di pinggir padang rumput sambil membaca buku yang tampak sulit. Ketika Jihyun datang mendekat membawa kotak bekal dan cokelat, bocah laki-laki itu mendongak dan mengernyit.

"Apa maumu?" Pita merah di topi kuning sekolahnya berkelebat menantang langit.

Jihyun mengangkat bahu malu-malu. "Mau makan bekal bersamaku?"

Mata Jumin terarah pada rombongan kelas mereka di latar belakang.

"Makan saja dengan yang lain. Jangan ganggu aku."

Buku tebalnya menutup dengan bunyi debum dan ia berlari menjauh, berpisah dari Jihyun dan gelak tawa anak-anak yang punya teman.

* * *

 **The very first time I remember you, you are blonde and don't love me back.**

* * *

"Tidak ada yang mau makan bersamaku."

Jihyun membuntutinya sampai ke bawah pohon dedalu. Daun-daunnya yang merunduk menyembunyikan mereka dari dunia, dan mata Jihyun yang berkaca-kaca merajuk adalah rahasia mereka berdua.

"Lalu? Aku juga tidak mau."

Jihyun terdiam. Lalu terisak pelan.

"Ugh, kenapa malah menangis?!"

"Aku tidak punya teman! Semua anak lain menganggapku aneh! Kupikir karena kau tidak punya teman juga, kita bisa makan bekal bersama-sama." Kotak bekalnya dibungkus kain motif kotak-kotak. Cokelatnya isi kacang almon. Mengatakan Jumin tidak punya teman, bocah itu nampaknya tak merasa berdosa.

Karena itu memang benar.

"Ya sudah, kau boleh duduk di sini. Tapi cuma duduk saja! Bukan berarti aku mau makan bekal bersama-sama!"

"…Kau tidak bawa bekal?" Kepala Jihyun meneleng mencari-cari kotak makan berbungkus kain bermotif. Jumin hanya membawa buku. Anak laki-laki itu memalingkan wajah, menolak menjawab. Jihyun mendudukkan diri di sisinya. "Kalau begitu, bekalku kita bagi dua, ya! Aku membawa _bruscita—_ "

" _BrusCHEtta_."

"—dan _ginochi_ dan salad _caprise_."

" _Gnocchi_ dan salad _caprese_. Bahasa Italiamu buruk sekali. Lagipula, untuk apa kau membagi-bagikan bekalmu?"

Jihyun telah mencomot sepotong _bruschetta_ dan menyuapkannya pada Jumin. Senyumnya lebar, persis di tengah-tengah gigi susunya tanggal.

"Karena kita adalah teman!"

Saat waktunya pulang, mereka berjalan menuruni bukit bergandengan tangan.

* * *

 **The next time you are brunette, and you do.**

* * *

"Kalau sudah besar nanti, aku mau mengecat rambutku sewarna laut."

"Kenapa harus laut?"

"Karena laut itu indah!" Jihyun mewarnai gambar anak laki-laki di bukunya dengan campuran krayon biru dan hijau muda. Anak dalam gambar itu seperti menampung air di helai-helai rambutnya. "Apa menurutmu rambut warna laut itu aneh?"

"Tentu saja. Mana ada rambut warna laut?"

Jihyun tampak tertohok. Jumin cepat-cepat menambahkan dengan salah tingkah,

"Ah, tapi itu pasti cocok untukmu. Warna matamu sudah seperti laut."

Sahabatnya tersenyum lebar. Gigi tengahnya yang tanggal sudah tumbuh.

* * *

 **After a while I give up trying to guess if the colour of your hair means anything…** **  
**

* * *

"Hei Jihyun. Rindu aku?"

"Apa tidak ada salam pembuka yang lebih rendah hati? Juga, pakailah kata "kangen". "Rindu" itu bahasa sastra jaman perang dunia."

"Nah, lihat, kau baru saja mengaku bahwa kau memang merindukanku. Lagipula, alasan apalagi yang membuatmu meneleponku larut malam seperti ini?"

"Mungkin aku kangen Elizabeth."

"Yang benar saja."

Jihyun berbaring di bawah langit yang telanjang, memamerkan bintang-bintang. Purnama bulat sempurna dengan gerunjal gunung dan lembahnya, di waktu lain Jihyun akan tergoda membidiknya dengan kamera. Tapi, tidak. Malam ini ia hanya menikmat suara Jumin di telepon, membayangkan pemuda itu berbaring di sisinya.

"Iya, Jumin. Aku kangen. Seandainya kau juga di sini. Purnamanya indah sekali."

"…."

"Jumin?"

"Purnama di sini juga indah." Mungkin saat ini ia sedang menengadah menatap langit dari jendela rumahnya yang besar memenjara. "Kita seperti bersama-sama. Kita melihat bulan yang sama."

"Heh. Percakapan macam apa ini? seperti drama saja."

Di seberang, Jumin ikut tertawa. Masih tiga bulan lagi sebelum mereka kembali bersua. Kenapa libur musim panas tak bisa datang sesuka hati mereka?

"Hei, Jihyun."

"Hm?"

"Aku juga merindukanmu."

* * *

… **because even if you don't exist, I am always in love with you.** **  
**

* * *

 **I remember most fondly those lifetimes where we get to grow up together,**

* * *

"Hei Jumin. Kau sudah mimpi basah?"

* * *

 **when you share your secrets and hiding places with me.**

* * *

"Dasar cabul. Tidak ada topik bahasan lain, ya?" Jumin meliriknya malas-malasan. Matanya berkilat nakal lagi bangga saat melanjutkan, "Tentu saja sudah."

"Yang benar!" Kepalanya nyaris terantuk atap saat bangun tiba-tiba. Jihyun selalu lupa, rumah pohon ini sebenarnya sudah terlalu sempit bagi mereka.

Didekatkannya wajah ke telinga Jumin, napasnya menggelitik berbau kue cokelat sisa camilan saat berbisik, "mimpi seperti apa?"

Jumin nyengir nakal dengan mata bersinar-sinar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ayah tidak mengizinkanku ikut lomba fotografi di Turki."

"Apa?! Kenapa? Kupikir dia menyukai hal-hal artistik!"

"Justru itu. Dia bilang aku masih terlalu _amatir_. Terlalu memalukan, katanya. Aku hanya akan buang-buang waktu."

"Oh." Hening. Jemari Jumin menari tanpa sadar di atas tuts piano, denting menyengat _Toccata and Fugue in D Minor_ memotong udara seperti selenting peluru. Jemari Jihyun akhirnya mendampingi permainannya, di deret oktaf yang lebih rendah.

"Jadi, kapan kau akan berangkat ke Turki?" Jumin tidak mengalihkan pandang dari pianonya. Jemari mereka menghajar tuts berbarengan, menghasilkan campuran nada merdu tapi terkesan sumbang.

"Minggu depan." Jihyun mendengus sambil menahan tawa. "Aku sudah pesan tiket untuk dua orang."

Jumin tidak bicara apa-apa lagi, hanya menyikutnya sejenak seperti mengajak toss. Ketika meliriknya dari sudut mata, Jihyun melihat muka sahabatnya berkeriut oleh senyum puas tertahan.

 _Toccata and Fugue in D Minor_ memasuki bagian _fugue_ , permainan mereka riuh seperti kaki-kaki anak kecil yang berlarian dari pengasuh mereka, kabur dari pengawasan sambil tertawa meledek.

* * *

 **I love how you play along with my bad ideas….** **  
**

* * *

"Jumin, aku tahu kau suka tantangan dan adrenalin, tapi sebaiknya aku saja yang menyetir, oke?"

* * *

… **before you grow up and realize they are bad ideas.** **  
**

* * *

Di dunia ini hanya ada mereka berdua dan dinding-dinding batu berlumut. Langit mendung tinggi di atas kepala, diciutkan sebuah lubang kotak yang membingkainya seperti lukisan satu warna.

"Menurutmu, kapan mereka akan menemukan kita?" Jihyun menyenderkan tubuh ke sisi tembok, napasnya berat dan pelan. Satu kakinya diluruskan, telah mulai nampak bengkak meskipun Jumin sudah membebatnya dengan kemeja.

"Tidak lama lagi." Jumin tidak berhenti mencari, kepalanya menoleh ke sana-kemari seolah mendadak satu sulur tanaman akan tumbuh dan mengulur pada mereka seperti temali. "Mereka akan sadar kita tidak kembali."

Jihyun memejamkan mata. Kakinya berdenyut seperti punya jantung sendiri, tapi ia menahan wajah untuk tidak berjengit nyeri. Jumin tahu, tapi. Dia selalu tahu.

"Hei. Bertahanlah, oke? Ini, remaslah tanganku kalau kau kesakitan." Ia menangkupkan tangan Jihyun ke tangan kirinya, mengusap keringat dingin pemuda itu dengan tangan kanan. Jihyun tertawa lemah.

"Aku tidak sedang mengejan melahirkan," komentarnya lemah, tapi toh meremas tangan itu juga. Berbagi sakit dengan sahabat membuatmu merasa lebih kuat. "Maafkan aku."

Seandainya dia tidak ngotot ingin mencari foto di dalam hutan….

"Sudahlah, aku justru bersyukur kita jatuh berdua," Jumin menyikutnya dengan jenaka, "Kalau harus mati di sini, kita tidak akan mati sendirian."

Jihyun menyalak tertawa. Gerakan tiba-tiba itu mengirim rangsangan sakit baru ke kakinya. Ia meringis, meremas tangan Jumin, dan menyandarkan kepala ke bahu sahabatnya.

Tetes hujan pertama mulai jatuh, menimpa hidung mereka yang basah oleh keringat.

* * *

 **(And in our times together I have many bad ideas.)**

* * *

 **When we meet as adults you're always much more discerning.**

* * *

Kadang rasanya sahabatnya telah diculik dan diganti dengan replika. Tiruan dengan muka dan suara persis sama, tapi apa yang menggerakkan bagian dalamnya sungguh berbeda. Jumin Han yang dulu memang pendiam, tetapi tidak sedingin ini.

Mereka duduk hanya terpisah sebuah meja tapi Jumin berada lebih jauh dari ujung dunia. Matanya terus meluncur ke arah lain seakan Jihyun adalah batu yang menghalang-halangi larinya.

"Jadi, bagaimana rasanya menjadi direktur muda?"

Untuk sejenak yang menyakitkan Jumin menatapnya dengan tatapan terluka. Jihyun ingin menampar pipi sendiri. Itu bukan jenis pertanyaan yang akan dilontarkan seorang sahabat sehati. Itu pertanyaan dari _orang lain_.

"Sibuk," Jumin menjawab kaku, matanya semakin dingin seperti kutub utara. Jarak mereka menjadi semakin lebar hingga sesak rasanya. "Bagaimana rasanya menjadi fotografer yang mulai terkenal, dan punya pacar cantik jelita?"

Malam itu Jihyun duduk berdua di sofa bersama Rika. Jumin muncul di sebuah acara wawancara sebagai bintang tamu utama. Tertawa, bercanda, menjawab dalam kalimat-kalimat berkharisma. Jihyun menelan ludah. Itu bukan orang yang dikenalnya.

"Aku telah membuatnya kecewa," bisiknya pada Rika, "Aku adalah pengingat bahwa dia tidak sendirian, tapi sekarang aku gagal menjaganya."

"Kenapa dia berubah seperti itu?"

Pembawa acara di televisi mencolek-colek lengan Jumin dan merangkulnya manja. Jumin yang asli akan berjengit dan menyingkir—ia tak suka sembarang orang menyentuhnya.

"Dunia Jumin menuntutnya berubah wujud menjadi robot. Itu bukan salahnya."

* * *

 **I don't blame you.**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **Yet, always, you forgive me.**

* * *

"Kau dan Rika diciptakan untuk satu sama lain."

"Terima kasih, Jumin."

Jumin tersenyum tipis dan Jihyun membalasnya. Perasaan Jumin pada Rika mereka berdua sama-sama tahu, tapi pemuda itu merelakan cintanya demi sesuatu yang lebih besar.

"Kau tahu apa itu belahan jiwa, Jihyun?"

Pemuda itu terkekeh canggung sambil mengusap rambutnya. Helai-helai halus itu kini berwarna laut, seperti janjinya pada diri sendiri bertahun-tahun lalu.

"Dua orang yang ditakdirkan untuk bersama?"

 _Para bijak mengatakan bahwa jika orang yang kau cintai membuat jantungmu bergelenyar, tanganmu bergetar, dan lututmu gemetar, orang itu bukan belahan jiwamu. Belahan jiwa memberikan ketenangan hakiki. Saat bersamanya, kau merasa damai._

"Bisa dibilang begitu. Apa Rika selalu membuatmu berdebar-debar?"

"Ah, Jumin! Jantungku berdebar begitu kencang untuknya, rasanya seperti mau pingsan!" Telinga Jihyun memerah seperti kuncup mawar. "Tidak kusangka aku akan mencintai seseorang seperti ini."

Jumin mengangguk dan tersenyum. Elizabeth 3rd mendengkur di pangkuannya.

Belahan jiwa adalah dua sisi dari satu koin. Terluka dengan cara yang sama, mencintai dengan cara yang sama pula.

Belahan jiwa tidak harus saling memiliki. Jika yang satu bahagia, yang lain akan merasakan sama.

* * *

 **As if you understand what's going on,**

* * *

"Jihyun, di mana kau?! Jawab aku!"

"Biarkan aku menyelesaikan masalah ini sendiri, Jumin."

"Persetan! Aku sedang ke sana sekarang. Jangan bertindak bodoh!"

"Jangan—" Tenggorokannya kaku oleh kesedihan yang lama terbendung, "—Jangan. Izinkan aku menyelesaikan segalanya. Aku sudah melibatkanmu terlalu jauh."

 **and you're making up for**

"'Melibatkanku?!' Kita melakukan ini bersama, Jihyun. Kau dan aku." Deru helikopter menelan suaranya saat ia berbisik,

"Kita adalah satu."

 _Meski kau tidak melihatnya begitu._

 **all the lifetimes in which one of us doesn't exist,**

.

.

.

 **and the ones where we just, barely,**

 **never meet.**

"Elizabeth, kau merindukannya?"

Kucing itu mengeong. Cakarnya lembut menginjak dada.

"Aku juga."

 **I hate those.**

.

.

.

 **I prefer the ones in which you kill me.**

Seseorang mendorongnya jatuh. Letusan tembakan, aroma hangus mesiu. Segalanya terjadi begitu cepat.

Tubuh itu jatuh terbaring di sisinya. Ia mendengar debum dan merasakan desir tumbangnya, seperti angin yang berhembus mengiringi robohnya pohon ke tanah.

Basah, hangat, lengket, _amis_. Ia tercabik antara rasa syukur tidak dapat melihat darah, dan rasa sesal tidak dapat melihat wajah sahabatnya.

"Tidak…."

Jemarinya meraba-raba, segala permukaan yang disentuhnya terasa dingin dan asing. Mulut itu tak pernah banyak bicara, tapi tak pernah pula sebungkam ini.

Bukan, bukan, bukan. Ini bukan dia.

" _Gawat, panggil ambulans!"_

" _Seseorang, lakukan sesuatu!"_

" _Tidak—TIDAK!"_

Suara-suara tak bertubuh itu berdenging di sekitarnya, berkelebat seperti angin badai. Jihyun tak dapat memedulikan mereka.

Sahabatnya telah diculik dan diganti dengan replika.

Tubuh tak bergerak dalam pelukannya ini bukan dia.

 **But when all's said and done, I'd surrender to you in other ways.**

 **Even though each time, I know I'll see you again,**

Jihyun tidak tahu siapa saja yang duduk bersamanya. Tangan kanan dan kirinya digenggam masing-masing oleh orang yang berbeda. Bau steril obat rumah sakit. Isak tangis teredam di mana-mana. Ia mengenali lengking isakan Rika tapi tak dapat menelurkan kata-kata untuk menghiburnya. Dunianya gelap dalam arti sebenarnya, dan Jihyun merasa ia tak akan pernah terbiasa dengan kegelapannya.

 **I always wonder**

"Apa dia akan hidup?"

* * *

 **is this the last time?**

* * *

Jumin terjangkit pneumonia saat berusia sebelas tahun. Dia hampir mati.

Jihyun menjagainya di samping ranjang hampir setiap saat, lebih sering daripada Paman Han. Orang-orang takut ia tertular, tapi Jihyun lebih takut sahabatnya terbang pergi seperti burung yang terlepas dari sangkar.

Wajah Jumin pucat dan beku. Bulu mata hitamnya kontras dengan kulit putih salju, seperti lem permanen yang mencegah matanya terbuka lagi.

Saat Jihyun membacakan dongeng untuknya, Jumin tidak menjawab.

* * *

 **Is that really you?**

* * *

.

.

.

.

 **And what if you're perfectly happy.**

.

.

"Kami sudah mengusahakan yang terbaik. Sekarang segalanya tergantung pada Jumin."

Mesin pernapasan mendesis dan mengatup. Jumin tidak balas menggenggam walau Jihyun telah meremas-remas tangannya.

Bulu kuduk Jihyun berdiri, dan itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan udara ruangan beraroma steril yang dingin.

.

.

 **without me?**

.

.

.

.

 **Ah,**

"Tuan Kim! Telepon dari Rumah Sakit!"

 **but I don't blame you;**

.

.

"Jika aku mati, aku ingin benih bunga ditanam di atas abu kremasiku."

"Kenapa?"

.

.

 **I'll never burn**

 **as brilliantly as you.**

.

.

"Supaya bunga-bunga tumbuh dari sisa-sisa tulangku, dan ketika angin berhembus aromanya terbawa ke manapun kau berada. Setiap kau menghirup aroma bunga, kau menghirupku."

.

.

 **It's only fair**

"Tapi itu tidak akan terjadi."

"Kenapa?"

 **that I should be the one**

.

.

.

"Sebab di hari kau mati, aku juga akan mati."

.

.

.

 **to chase you across ten, twenty-five, a hundred lifetimes**

.

.

.

"Jadi selama aku hidup, kau akan tetap hidup?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pipi itu terasa hangat namun basah dan licin oleh airmata. Jihyun meraba lebih ke bawah dan menyentuh bibir kering yang bergerak-gerak lemah seperti denyut jantung anak kucing. Ia membayangkan korden putih dan jendela yang terbuka, angin berhembus semilir membawa aroma bunga, dan di bawah cahaya matahari, terbaring menengadah menatapnya, Jumin tersenyum.

"Jangan menangis, bodoh. Aku sudah bangun."

Jihyun terisak seperti bayi dan merengkuhkan pelukan pada sahabat yang tak terlihat oleh mata tapi berpendar jelas dalam mata hatinya.

.

.

.

.

 **until I find the one where you'll return to me.**

.

.

.

.

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendirian."

"Janji?"

"Janji."

.

.

.

 **mystic messenger** adalah milik **cheritz**. puisi **25 lives** adalah milik **tongari**.

tidak ada keuntungan diperoleh dari cerita ini.


End file.
